


At His Mercy (or lack there of)

by PsychoneuroticRemedies



Series: The Taking Of Eggsy [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Eggsy as Galahad, Harry as Arthur, Hartwin, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Torture, Trauma, electroshock, evil af villain, its ok in the end, mainly a torture fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoneuroticRemedies/pseuds/PsychoneuroticRemedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is kidnapped- tracking corrupted and whereabouts unknown of- his captor uses him as a means to gain information on the illusive Kingsman agency, scrambling his head a bit in the process.<br/>Leaving Harry, Merlin, and Roxy to watch in desperation as the new young Galahad is tested to his limits</p><p>(wow I suck summaries)</p><p>First Ch. updated: 8/14/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a fic for the weak of heart, graphic descriptions of violence and gore and lots of dubious mannerisms. If this is your kind of fill and have any suggestions or prompts for me just hmu!

Eggsy had never been one for waking up, never had the luxury of wanting to willingly wake up to face another day of his admittedly pathetic life. No, Eggsy Unwin much rather preferred to sleep the day away and keep his nights long and out of his step father plus goons' sight- as much as possible that is. That was until it all went tits up, or for the better of his life (he wasn't sure yet); For he met Harry fucking Hart, saw the man kick some wicked arse, saw the said man get shot, and one thing led to another and he was saving the world. 

However that was years ago, Harry was alive. Harry is Arthur. And he himself is Galahad. And he needed to focus on the now. 

He twitched his limbs, groaning subtly under his breath, neck and body stiff and his head throbbing like a bitch. What the hell had he gotten into this time? He held back reminiscing of his training days and the whole train test to focus on the dry, cotton-like feeling of his tongue and the itchiness in his throat. His eyelids felt heavy and crusty in his failing attempts to pry them apart to get a look around whatever musky smelling dump he was in. It wasn't until he attempted to wipe the grime from his eyes that he realized his wrists were rather tightly bound down on the arms of a mysteriously stained chair- as were his ankles he noticed when he startled himself more alert. The chair was reclined to a lesser degree and he dimly decided he recognized it as an old beat up dental hygienist's chair. Pulling his head up with a few little groans in his neck vertebrae he had to blink his eyes to focus on his surroundings. It was rather grey and damp, he noticed, muttering a casualty about the 'quaintness' of the typical dingy cement walls and soiled floors below his bare feet. No windows, one door- his one exit- and a few silver exam tables and trays covered with pristine white linen. He gave a little twist of his body to contort his view around the room and to inspect himself. Aside from the dull pain in his head he couldn't feel as if anything was really wrong with him. Still had all his limbs, phalanges, and the good bits. He noticed though he was stripped of most his suit, left sitting in his briefs and a fervently wrinkled button-up (oh Harry was going to nag him about that for sure). Eggsy twisted and curled his wrists and ankles, testing his strength against the restraints which seemed to be leather bolted and welded into the weathered arms and lower decline of the seat. It creaked warily, denying him and frustrating him just enough that he bit out little curses at the damn things. The blonde man's attention was stolen though already, aptly focused on the sound of distant voices and footfalls outside of his door. Instinctively the Kingsman agent jutted his chin up defiantly and broadened his shoulders- staring down the door as if the look alone could will it open. He couldn't deny the internal cringe he made though when it finally did open, heavy old metal screamed against rusty screws in protest. Revealing an older gentleman, rather pristine looking- right posh Eggsy decided he was- and two brutes in tote to follow.

“Ah dear boy you have arisen from your slumbers oh how delightful I was beginning to worried I had used a bit too much on the rag when I nicked you up.” The posh one said, his accent was American which wasn't knew for Eggsy but still not an accent he heard too often. Eggsy's lips thinned and he hardened his look at the man's gentle talk of his own kidnapping. He spoke as if it was just a little chit chat pick up like at a bar!

“Oh now, don't give me that look you'll give yourself wrinkles in that pretty little face. Not that I won't be putting some other permanent things on it myself.” He licked his lips, walking forward to Eggsy's side and leering down at him in a predatory gaze. “Oh!” He clicked his tongue, eyes lighting up and he smiled down in a mock of a pout. “How rude I didn't tell you why you're here..”

“Ye mate tha'd be right great abou' now, or ye know yer could just- I don know lemme go an all?” Eggsy sneered. He wanted to do this bloke in for a right beating.

“Well if I set you free we won't have much of a game to play huh? Mr. Unwin.” 

“How do ya know who I am?” He stiffened his shoulders and veered forward in his seat. “An where ta fuck am I?” 

“Hush hush be patient, I'll tell you everything soon enough. Don't go around worrying yourself.” The man gave his own wrist a light pap and began his eerie saunter around Eggsy in his litte chair, feeling much like a fish in a bowl with a mange cat circling it, hungry. “You are Gary Unwin- as you know of course and I already know you work with Kingsman, yes?”

“The tailorsop ye-”

“Stupid front, no the damn agency boy don't play daft with me I already know.” Poshy man cuts him off and Eggsy feels him standing behind his confined seat. 

“You mus' ta got the wrong man aight look-” Eggsy's eyes danced from the two muscled men who stood by the door as guards. They watched him like giddy kids eyeing a plate of goodies up for grabs. 

“No no no. I said don't play dumb now. Now if I could just continue-” He gave a pointed look down at the back of the boy's head. “You've probably already noticed I took your fun little gadgets. No worries though I have them all safely displayed here for you.” As he explained he waltzed away, the sound of a squeaky roller filled up the room and the said tray rolled up not too far from Eggsy's side. The man lifted the square linen over the tray and revealed Eggsy's gadgets indeed laid out in an orderly array across the sterilized surface. From below his shoes, pants, belt, suit jacket, and tie folded neatly on a lower rack. Above to his signet ring, a grenade lighter, a capped fountain pen, his cuff links and yes- fuckin bless there lay his glasses. 

“Looks righ' pristine if I do say so, but uh why might I ask would ya take a man's glasses an all? Kinda dicky innit?” Eggsy feigned a look of disgruntlement and even squinched up his eyes a bit to play it up. 

“Oh you won't be needing them anyway, no with our games they would quickly be tarnished or dare say I become shattered in our throes of ravenous fun.” He sighs fondly, rolling the tray to a far side and leaving it uncovered. “I wonder...how should we send our first message to your beloved Kingsman?”

Eggsy opened his mouth for another one of his cheeky retorts before he feels his world go sideways. His eyes clenched at the resounding slap and he bit the inside of a stinging cheek. Baring his teeth when his jaw was gripped. Eggsy peered into the dangerously flashing eyes of a man who had not only just back handed him, but made it onto the list of 'People Eggsy Vows to Rightfully Beat the Shit Out of'. The man's smile turned wicked and he cooed down, his iron grip made Eggsy's bones ache as the fingers dug into his cheeks and he had to blink away the memories of Dean's face snarling down at him. 

“What pretty teeth you have there...Oh..like pearls yes, that would be a nice gift, no?” He sighed. Snapped his fingers and stepped back. Eggsy spit at his feet and swore him to hell an back. 

“The fuck all ya mean? Don fuckin touch me Ill fuckin kill ya-” Eggsy trailed and panted as he watched the man just grin. A new tray rolled by his side and he unveiled what looked like an array of dental tools. Eggsy glared over the tools before the sound of snapping latex made him look back up to see that his captor was snapping on a pair of gloves and dawning a blue surgical mask. Eggsy repressed a shudder and he clenched his jaw down hard- no fuckin hell would he let him near his mouth with that shit- or any shit! The man only smirked at the flash of panic as the brutes gathered themselves as useful right about then. Large hands held Eggsy's thrashing shoulders against the chair and he felt a solid band of leather tighten it's way across them to keep his back pinned on the chair. The second muscled bloke had an unforgiving hold on Eggsy's head and held it against the cushioned head of the modified dental chair and his head gave a resounding pounding of his staccato heartbeat in his ears. 

“Just hold still love, the more you squirm the more it'll hurt you know.” He dared to coo at him, like a parent to a child as he stroked that clenched jaw sweetly. Then harshly he slammed the thicker part of a large set of shiny pliers against the blonde's lip. Weak enough of a moment to pry a finger then two into Eggsy's mouth and pull his jaw down. Eggsy groaned and writhed and cursed dumbly at him. His lip split and tooth a little loose from the blow, gum bleeding up around the said thing and eliciting a grunt from Eggsy as the gentleman pressed a finger into the bloody gum and reveled in the ooze it gave. After forcing a bite block into the boy's mouth and rendering his own free hands he rubbed the blood between a thumb and a forefinger: Appreciating the colour, the smell, the taste- for he licked it tentatively off the latex. Eggsy made a disgusted and pained noise at the look of pure, unadulterated delight and sick hunger that devoured the man's gaze over Eggsy. He downright shuddered next when the pliers clinked against his teeth and gripped promisingly on the little canine. Eggsy's eyes were wide, as were the man's and they shared a long look at each other. Eggsy's eyes held anger, disgust, hate, and undeniable fear at the way the man practically drank in the sight of Eggsy, helpless. 

There was a tight grip, an effortless rip and the sound of gum tearing. Most importsntly the undeniable yell from Eggsy and the futile aggression in his writhing and thrashing as he clenched his eyes. 

“Now look at that...” He hummed, in wonder as he dropped the dislodged canine tooth with a little 'plink' into a small silver dish. “Not so hard yeah? Oh no shhhh shhh no tears now...We've still got a few more to go..I think- my I think I even see a cavity back in there hm?” 

“Uhck Ohhf” Came the sharp quip, Eggsy narrowed his eyes, he hadn't even felt the insulting tear or two slip free. Eggsy groaned none the less and tried to reel away when the man pressed his finger into the empty slot of gum and licked his lips as blood ran down his gloved hand. “Oh you are exquisite.” Eggsy shuddered and knocked his knees around in vain, His limbs jerked and he wriggled his shoulders under the leather strap holding him down. 

"One down, okay open wide, let me get back in at those ones in the back. Feeling right neglected I bet they are." He stroked the side of Eggsy's face, smiling sickeningly sweet down at his victim as he brought the pliers up into view again. Eggsy let out another groan that turned into a whimper when he felt it grasp finally around a rear end molar.

 

~ Two hours Later ~

 

Eggsy lay limp in his seat, his fingers trembling and his head thrown back in pain. Green eyes clenched hard and tears rolling free as bloody lip lay parted, allowing him to groan and yell in his full misery. The man had pulled the last tooth he wanted by then, plopping it into the little dish and unceremoniously setting down the pliers with a heavy rattling. The surgical mask had splotches of blood and his gloves were streaked in the sweet thickness of it. He removed the bite block from Eggsy's mouth and tossed it on the tray as well where it lay in a bloody splatter beside the pliers. 

“So let's see...we have here...four teeth? Yes four, and a chipped corner from that little knock sorry there sweetling that was accident I swear.” He smiled fondly at Eggsy's gurgled curse and just watched the boy lay flat in pain. He had removed the canine first, then three molars. The little chip was the once corner of the edge of a little tooth on the bottom front row of Eggsy's jaw. Eggsy spit blood when the man reached out and stroked his hair and he just shrugged and wiped the blood off on the soiled white shirt Eggsy wore. 

“I will mail these off to our friends right away don't you worry. Ill leave you be now and let you gather some rest yeah?” He purred and turned around to make his exit, brutes 1 and 2 followed out and the door thunked with a resounding achy thunk as they left Eggsy laying back with his head lolled to the side. Blood pooled below his head and his eyes locked on the glasses that sat across the room. He spit more blood our before he groaned. 

“Please...Fuckin hell send me a rescue alrea'y Merl help me ou' a bit yeh?” He cocked a grin, the cheeky boy and stared back up at the ceiling to futilely ignore the ache deep in his jaws.

\--

The room was quiet, save all for raspy breaths coming through on the speakers and the creaks and groans on the room's natural sound as it broadcasted onto the HQ , monitors. They had already had their flurry of panics- barking orders and demands to find and retrieve Galahad asap. Though few were selected to be tapped in on the agent's case given they should keep resort to a sense of minimum worry and output. That didn't mean however that watching his torture, the blood the taunt and the sick glee wasn't killing them. The scenes were surveyed by non other than Merlin who tracked frantically at a barely there and corrupted input that the glasses left out Merlin wouldn't press that matters of his fondness of the boy. He was youthful, cheeky, and damn good agent. The yearn to get him out as soon as possible hit them all in different ways and manifested appropriately. Merlin was quiet and short- stiff. Roxy was visibly shaken within the confines of her own mind addled with worry for the brother spy. Harry was stricken with guilt. 

"Survivor's guilt." The scott said after deafening moments of silence. 

"Excuse me?" Harry pressed, his mind reeling, lurking at possibilities and preyed on different realities at the moment. 

"Unassociated guilt...Bein exposed ta somethin' or someone's trauma even though ya weren't on the recievin end. Feels like shit, right?"

Harry's lips were thinned, he didn't respond spare for glancing, preening eyes and a white knuckle grip. Merlin didn't speak further, neither of them did save for what they could do given the circumstances. Merlin found himself murmuring to himself- for his own reassurance. "Don' lose that cheek boy. We got ya, yeah."


	2. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fuck is his name?" Eggsy presses for information as his captor goes about his means to play with little Eggsy in ways unbearable- but the stubborn agent refuses to crack. 
> 
> 'It was odd what pain did to the body, in excruciating and primal moments of panic induced adrenaline. Endorphins being pushed through every crack and seam in one's body in natural attempts to either Fight or Flight.'

It was odd what pain did to the body, in excruciating and primal moments of panic induced adrenaline. Endorphins being pushed through every crack and seam in one's body in natural attempts to either Fight or Flight. It's primitive, the nature is, hardwired deep into the human biology to be a fighter, flier, or the unfortunate soul who freezes.

Eggsy hadn't slept, pain riddled and stressed, the boy was up all night with fleeting looks around himself. He eyed the used tools and the now brownish stains of blood they left on the tray as well as his shirt. He tried not to lick of the dried blood caked on his lips- his stomach curling and wrenching after already tasted so much of his own iron. He was a little pale in his haze, from blood loss and trauma, but he kept his jaw tight and chin up even has the gentleman who oh so kindly plucked out his teeth mere hours ago was soon returning. Was it hours ago now? Or had it already been a whole night he really couldn't tell. The man wore the same attire, he rolled in with a tall metal IV post from which hung both a bag of clear fluids and blood. Eggsy grimaced and began to writhe himself and strained his neck to look up at the offending bags that hung too tauntingly near him now. 

“The fuck ye want now eh? Wanna pluck off some toe nails and send lock o' me hair off too?” He spit, brows knitted in frustration and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

“I am only being that of which a doctor should after a procedure child, I am here to take care of you. You are my patient after all.” He gleamed, humming happily to himself after he picked up gloves to dawn and needles to peel out of their sterile packaging. 

“Fuck ya mate, I ain't ya damn patient.”

“Oh but you are-”

“I don' even know who ya are! Yous a crazy fuckin bastard if Im sure of it!” Eggsy twisted at his wrists which ached and showed signs of raw skin around the bare leather straps. 

“Do you really want my name child? Perhaps one so you can rightfully curse me by yes? Hmm...Well I know you can call me Dr. Smith.” A bit lame, nothing too exciting there but like hell he would give up his actual name, that would expose just who he was and working for at this very moment. 

“Aight, Smith, but I bet ya ain't even a doctor, huh? Jus' ta fuckin psycho with some pliers thas' all ya are prick.” The words seethed in his gut, Eggsy spitting fire if anything to boost the bruised ego and fleeting certainty at every second. 

“Oh, I assure you I am a doctor, a real one yes and all. I didn't quite take the paths laid out for a young doctor did I? Whatever the matters...I've always had much more interest in this aspect of medicine anyway. The blood and guts part you know.” His smile was broken for a fleeting second- cracked over his split face like lightning before it was warm and enticingly sweet again. He reached down and began to stroke the hearty veins jumping out of Eggsy's forearms. 

“Now..Im curious. I must gather a bit of patient history must I not? Tell me have you ever done drugs Mr. Unwin?” 

The boy croaked, his eyes leaping from Smith's face down to where he stroked at the rolling veins and he hesitated on an answer. “I aint- Don' do no drugs mate.”

“Oh but..I think otherwise.” He murmured, reaching down he tapped gently at the crook of Eggsy's elbow. “You are...some gutter trash after all. You have a quite extensive record of little crimes, drugs here and there, petty theft and oh...let's not forget the selling incident in your file.”

“Shut it! I ain't done shit for a fuck all long time now mate I swear it!” He reassured not so much for the doctor but to himself. Shaking his head and eyeing the ceiling with clenched fists. 

“A doctor can always tell love, the old scars of needles, the way if can change your skin and eyes- however yours are particularly lovely for an old drug raddled rat.” He laughed at Eggsy's right fit, the rage bubbling up in the young man's chest at the revelations. It was like rubbing salt and lemons into a freshly sliced wound and leaving it uncovered for the flies. Exposing him and tearing at him from the inside. He reached down and picked up a thick rubber strand that he tied around the boy's upper arm and began tapping at the thickening veins with a curling smirk. He took the needle with a short length of plastic on the end and stroked it down the length of his forearm, before he pressed it down slowly inside where he nestled deep in and reached aside with his free hand to grab some tape and press over the intruding presence to hold it right in place. Eggsy grunted behind pursed lips all the while, he didn't move his arm much in fear of shredding his own veins inside if he did put up a fight. 

“You ain' gonna pump full up a drugs then huh doc?” He bit his cheek, narrowed eyes trained on the bags above his head. 

“No my dear boy, Im just going to make you pick the drugs. Make you crave them in your system and long for that old comfort.”

“Like fuck you can do that.” He spit, jerking his knees up as if to try and sit himself up or swing himself free of his chair. 

“But can I not? Just break you down bit by bit, so bloodied and pain addled that your mind will subside into selfishness and welcome a familiar high.” He chuckled, grabbing the appropriate end of the tubs and connecting it to the little one that curled up from Eggsy's arm. With a little release of a clip the bag of saline began to drip into his system. Spreading coldness up his arm and hastily made him shiver as he tasted the IV fluids on his tongue. 

“What? Can't have you pass out from dehydration now can we? The fun has just begun.” He cocked a brow at Eggsy's questionable glances and stroked down his chest. The boy's body curling in as much as possible to get away from the intruder's touch. It stayed quiet for more than Eggsy was comfortable with as the doctor toyed with the fabric of his soiled shirt. It felt like an eternity passed between glares and cheeky slings before the doctor was stepping out of sight momentarily. Eggsy only tensed up more at the disability and nearly had a damn heart attack when the pressure of something cold and sharp ran across his cheek. Breath stuttering as every so faintly the edge of a large scalpel slid over his cheek, to his ear then down his neck. Pressing down just a little more against the jutting artery and pulled back. Leaving a mere scratched that reddened faintly with riding blood. 

“It's quite fascinating, the body. How blood is everywhere but unknowingly there. Held prisoner by the weak shields of skin- yet it is so easy to see through and within every expanse of tissue- inside or not.” The doctor rambled, truly looking struck in awe and curiously as he used gloved fingers to press and pull at the tiny cut. His eyes narrowed before he reeled away. “Hmm...Im afraid I do need my glasses you see my vision is not what it use to be. Oh I know..Let's give yours a try- yes?

“No! N-no don' touch my stuff mate fuck offit.” He jerked before he caught himself and sneered as Smith left him to pluck his damn Kingsman glasses of the distant tray and came back. He held a knowing look as he looked down at Eggsy through the thick rims and chuckled. He swung his leg up and over. Eggsy huffed and jerked uncomfortably at the weight of the doctor sitting straddled over his hips and biting at his lips. Waving the scalpel fondly within view and running fingers lilting down the barrel of Eggsy's exposed neck with a sick laughter. Cooing words of encouragement and sentiments over him as he leaned in close and pressed the scalpel hard over his shoulder. Blood oozed and Eggsy yelped and tensed all over. Eyes scrunched up as he bit back a cry that threatened to escape him. The mad doctor smeared fingers through it and dragged it down his pale skin like a finger painting and swirled it in a short design until his fingers ran dry. Eggsy's chest frantic and heaving as multiple cuts and drags were made over his body repetitively picked at and drawn over. Interlacing slices and fingers prying apart the layers of skin to watch it ooze in wonder. It felt like hours dragging on and his body was so bloody it was indescribable what was becoming of it. It was at this point that Smith leane din uncomfortably close to Eggsy's face and rested his hands on either side of his cheeks. Pressing his thumbs in threateningly just below his eyes in warning. 

“Open them now boy, or Ill have to cut off those pretty lashes in order for you to always look at me.” He chided, his grip tight like a vice and after another command was barked Eggsy flinched his eyes open to look up into the doctor's wicked ones. An eased sigh escaped the man as he smiled warmly, stroking Eggsy's cheeks approvingly like praising a pet. “There we are, pretty things boy. I might just take them from you.” As he cooed and used his index finger and thumb to spread one of Eggsy's eyelids open and blow into the orb. He flinched back and his eyes watered and to no avail he couldn't wrench his gaze away from the man 's above him.

“I want to see you break, darling thing. I want to be the one to undo you. Will you cry for me, please? It's okay it's just you and me let me see you break.” He spoke vile words so softly, in caring mannerisms as he stroked and cooed Eggsy. Running the blade right below the frail skin of his eyelids. Eggsy bit his quivering lips, overwhelmed with the sensations and emotions- the dirtied broken words being said to him but yet he was being touched and prodded so gently and sweetly it made him want to puke. It wasn't until the man grew impatient and he reached down and pressed the scalpel over Eggsy's wrist with a firm look. 

“I see you want to play hard to get, that's okay for now I don't blame you.” He smiled tight and was quick as he gave one deep- burning slice across the width of Eggsy's arm and watched the blood pool too quickly and drip down his skin and plop to the floor. Eggsy's face contorted and he threw his head back with a sharp inhale and a whimper. Shaking violently as the man's temper seemed to shorten and he laid a series of deep lacerations up precisely before he heard it- he heard a wretched sob tear from the boy and a frail moan- a plea let loose. It was quiet subside from the sound of blood dripping and the doctor leaned in close again to press in on Eggsy. 

“Open those eyes love, look at me now.” he demanded, and in a hesitant moment Eggsy pried his eyes open, shamefully wet with tears that stained his face. The doctor pressed his thumb past Eggsy's trembling lips and applied hard pressure into the wounded gap of here a tooth one rooted which made Eggsy wrench and another broken sob slipped up. The man sighed, low and throaty and he reveled in the sight of blood and tears and quivering lips. 

“Yes that's it darling, cry for me just like that. I want to watch your eyes as you bleed out for me dear.” He whispered so quietly for only Eggsy and the boy sniffled and shuddered and twisted his bleeding arm that throbbed in absolute pain. “Don't worry dear, you're all mine to hurt and mine alone.” Another sobs and a gasp of shaky breath was heard. 

~

It was really a quick process, watching Eggsy bleed and such. To the boy it felt like an eternity, a cold painful burning all over his body as he trembled. The trembles soon stopped and his breathing was faint. His fought to keep his eyes open as they dulled and grew glassy with tears. Face paler than ever and lips the faintest tint of pink. He was a sight for sore eyes laying there, faint like a ghost and eyes red and puffed like a sick child. Eggsy wasn't so sure of what was happening around him as his vision blacked out here and there and he heard a ringing in his ears. He did however feel a shifting of weight and someone sticking things to his chest. His eyes blank and looking at nothing as the bag of saline was traded for a bag of blood and his arm and chest was being methodically cleaned and sterilized. He heard the distant sound of a very slow beeping as he felt something press over his face and his eyes finally slid shut as medicated gas leaked into his lungs and lulled him into a much deserved slumber. 

When he awoke again his arm was stitched and bandaged as were the places on his torso that needed to be. His tired eyes located the sound of the beeping from a heart monitor and he watched the count of his slow pulse before looking over the the blood bags and watching the red sludge bleed back into him- a violent process he thought as he regained colour and mobility. A single thin blanket lay over his body and he held back the shudder and shook his head- he couldn't get the gaze of the man out of his head. Looking him in the eye as he slowly fell into the earlier unconsciousness. He refused his want his need to cry and scream and rant to simply let himself listen idly to the monitor by his side- the only thing that supplied noise in the otherwise isolated room. Waiting for his next encounter with a heavy weight in his gut.


	3. Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is broken, he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A looooot more blood and violation. Full warning.

“Start running boy.” Smith said. 

So he ran like hell. 

Eggsy wasn't sure how much time had passed between each time he interacted with the man deemed Dr. Smith, but he knew each new encounter was beginning to grow worse than the one previous. It was only his third 'appointment' with the doctor- not long after the bleeding out incident that the man had been odd and..caring. He took the weak blonde boy- too drained to really put up a fight nor did he want to at what he had been propositioned. Smith had taken him into a small grimy bathroom that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in about a decade or so. However, after the door had been locked and Eggsy had been undressed he had given much tentative care to washing and cleaning him. “As any good doctor should keep their patients alive and moderately clean.” He had told Eggsy after a bit of fussing about. In that little bathroom it had just been him, the doctor, the warm bubbly water that seemed to clench and relax every ache in his bones, and the hands that washed him- touched him so tenderly it was scary the drastic difference from those 'deft hands' earlier treatment. That was before the forest though, before this very moment that Eggsy was running for his dear life as vicious hounds nipped at his very heels and threatened to tear him to shreds. It all of course made sense now- the pampering from earlier, The doctor had been prepping him for this next appointment. He had dressed eggsy up in a pair of stark white nurse's scrubs, and returned his glasses to him with a smile and had said: “You'll be needing these.” 

At first Eggsy was rather anxious, excited even, was he somehow being let free? Had there been some negotiation to favor his life? As sadly as it that no there was no one yet still to save him. He grew chilled when Smith had opened the door and Eggsy was hit with two important sights. First; the overcast sky that made him blind for a second or two, and second; the snarling foaming at the mouths hell hounds that were held back by a few mere feet of leash. Baring sharp angry teeth and bore beedy eyes at their target of one blonde boy- now on the run. He heard the doctor chuckle and put a hand on his lower back, the man leaned in real close and whispered in Eggsy's ear- who was too shocked to move or react yet- and said “I'll give you a ten second head start.” And then he told him to run. 

His fists were tight and his chest even tighter as he exerted breath after heavy breath induced by pure adrenaline and fear. Bare feet pounding away at the rough terrain of dead grass, fallen branches and sharp rocks. He did manage to get a good look at the surroundings however he prayed that the glasses he bore were still transmitting back to HQ- to his home. He seemed to be stuck in some very old decrepit building with paint chipped walls and holes in the windows. A building that lay smack in the middle of a dense forest that seemed for the most part purely dead and rotting away as he ran past. He launched himself over a fallen tree and nearly stumbled at a sudden foot or two drop before he picked up again at the sounds of howling and rabid barking. The dogs surrounded him now, there were at least six of them he noted. He could hear some behind him trailing, one at least was on his left because he could see it's black dodgy shadow out of his peripheral. The rest he hoped were anywhere but in front as he bolted down his chosen path. The forest seemed to be endless, and Eggsy felt hopeless the more he ran. With a couple more quick footed turns, jumps and ducks he found himself approaching a clearing with tall grass up to Eggsy's shoulders. He only hesitated entering it briefly before a dog's yap reminded him to 'fucking run dammit!'- so he used his hands and elbows to guide himself through, keeping his head up as much as possible to look ahead of him. Unfortunately losing sights of the dogs who...seemed to be much farther back now. Eggsy slowed to a shaky stop and bent down low to rest his hands on his knees. His chest felt like it was housing a fire inside and his feet were beat beyond belief, he realized now that they were bleeding as well as his scuffed hands and knees from a few falls here and there. When he looked up again, pearing over the tall grass he was at a loss of words at the sight- all the hounds that had once been furiously biting at his heels were all still where they sat at the very edge of the clearing- why hadn't they followed him in? 

“Stupid fuckin' muts can' even follow me through a field. Ah shi' okay how ta fuck do I get..oh- oh shit! Thank fuck!” He praised aloud, his heart raced now with a feeling of pure excitement and his shoulders lowered in relief at the god given sight in front of him now. Just a mere yards away stood a tall wired fence. Beyond that looked like the horizon of a small town- a sanctuary in all honesty and just like that he was running again at a steady job with a smile up on his face. Boy wouldn't he be a sight for sore eyes. He's sure he looked like a mad man- or rather a mad escaped inmate of some sorts. Eggsy chortled at his own thought, wondering how happy he would be to see home again, to see Rox and Merl, and to see his Harry. His bloody Harry who would probably throw a fuss and simultaneously hold him and kiss him and care for him with those tender calloused hands of his. The fence was so close now, all he had to do was climb it, jump on over and run his ass to freedom. He practically held a hand out in preparation to grab the wires and begin to climb. It was like a movie, slow motioned and smiling like an idiot and just as he laughed and took his next step- a subtle noise of rusty old metal caught his ears. Then a snap next- and the most hideous, bone snapping noise shattered through his ears. He fell with a blood curdling scream and threw his head hard into the ground as he fell face first, his hands scrabbled for purchase to just hold onto something to get through the pain the laced his every fiber and burst blackness behind his eyes every few seconds. Screaming like bloody hell fire he forced himself through pure adrenaline to push his torso up just enough to throw himself over onto his back. Something heavy thunked the ground and he screamed again and this time arched his back painfully high off the ground. His hands clutched at his calf and he utterly sobbed as he looked down to find a massive, sharp toothed bear trap encasing his lower leg. The skin rose like volcanoes and oozed the redness around dark dirty metal that was sunk deep into his bone.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he should have known better, that the chance of freedom was all too good to be true- not for a piece of dumb shit like himself. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck me stupid stupid STUPID FUCKIN'-” He screamed in anger now and punched the ground, panting ragged breaths through his nose as he bit his lip. Without a second thought he now wrapped his shaking pale hands around the edges of the monster trap's jaws and pried and cried and screamed as the metal agitated the crunched bone and shredded tissue in his leg. “No no no no p-please c'mon please jus' op-open up..” He sobbed under his breath as he kept trying to free himself. Desperate he cried for help. “Please open up I c-can still make it I can jumpit I can crawl my ass home pleasepleaseplease..” He didn't give up and the word 'please' became a mantra that spewed from his crusty cracked lips and tear streaked face blotchy and red with pain and anger. 

A slow taunting clap filled his ears next, and the footsteps of a man he knew all too well were coming up behind him. He didn't stop though, his fingers were white and stained red with his blood as he cut them over the teeth and cried at his own rising shame. 

“I honestly didn't think you would make it past all the dogs, they're only trained to go as far as the meadow. However, they do understand what lies in these grasses as you've unfortunately found out for yourself here.” The man had an even tone as he spoke, like this was a mere experimental observation. Like he was looking at a fucking flower not this horrendous scene now. Eggsy could see him squat down in front of him and made no move to help Eggsy or even smile he just stared, eyes blank and vacant- like a child who was murdering ants by a magnifying glass under the sun. 

Eggsy snapped. “Please! Jus' please fuckin' get it off I can' stand it please lemme go I wanna go home.” The boy finally looked up, his eyes red and pupils as small as pinholes. His glasses were crooked on his nose and he had a few scrapes on is cheeks with bits of grass stuck in them. His hands stilled on the trap and panted as he watched him- before he could stop himself he shot out a hand and bent over his mass of wound to grasp at the man's once pristine shirt and held onto it like a life line. No words were spoken between them, the only sounds were that of a subtle wind and Eggsy's sobbing gasps and his ragged breathing. After what seemed like hours to Eggsy the doctor hanged his expression, black eyes slowly seemed more soft and greyish, his tight lips formed full into a forlorn smile- but one that also held a hint of pride in it. He reached up and gently took Eggsy's hands in his own big warm ones and his thumbs stroked over the scraped skin of Eggsy's. 

“Of course, I will always help a patient my dear Gary.” He released his hands to aim for the trap. Eggsy had to hold it in himself not to cry again and instead released a praise of 'thank yous' and 'please' repeatedly under his breath. When the trap was suddenly snapped back out of his bone and unceremoniously tossed to the side Eggsy screamed again, a little more groan than scream but somewhere in between the two. He had thrown himself back to clasp hands over his mouth and rocked his torso from side to side in a comforting manner to distract from the absolute pain. He felt his leg being lifted higher, over his head he thought and seemed to understand. You had to keep a massive beed above the heart right? When he opened his eyes again however he looked up to see that soft warm face gone, tossed aside to reveal the hungry predatory gaze taking over Smith's handsome features. Eggsy shuddered from the look alone and he stuttered through grunts as he spoke up. 

“W-wha' you lookin lik that for bruv?” The question tinged with a rising sense of fear. 

“Just, looking at you. Admiring you my dear boy.” He cocked his head and his gaze went from Eggsy's face to gnarled tissues of his leg. “My god, you look absolutely delicious..” He whispered and Eggsy's breath breath hitched. “I could just, eat you up. Here and now.” Smith spoke quietly as he leaned in, his nose was suddenly all to close to one o the gashes the teeth had left and Eggsy's voice rose in panic. His hands shot out to press on his chest- to push the man away but his wrists were snatched up all to easily and pressed down hard against his gut. The action made Eggsy begin to realize just how thin he was getting, the affects of all the torture and lack of anything to eat besides the IV fluids constantly dripping into his veins. Smith's tongue was the next thing he felt as it licked teasingy over the open wounds, flicking the ragged edges as if it were a pair of lips and Eggsy began to speak again, pleading for him to stop. All too soon the tongue pressed into the wound. It slid in easily and a sickening squelch could be heard as it pressed apart skin and muscles and blood dripped down Smith's chin. Eggsy was screaming again now as he writhed his body alike a seizing snake, soon though he was just stock still below his captor, his hunter, and violator. He was sobbing and begging for it to end as his leg was tongue fucked open and he swore he could the muscle against his bones inside the limb. His eyes wide and locked on the man's face it was mesmerizing and the realization made Eggsy scream again and begin to shake violently s he dry heaved and retched at the thoughts and the pain. It took forever it seemed, an eternity of tongue fucking and screaming and finally he was being let go of, as if what had just transpired was sensual love making the doctor dared to stroke Eggsy's faced fondly and cradle the back his neck. Eyes locked on one another as Eggsy was effortlessly picked up and cradled bridal style, green eyes on grey ones and they stayed like that while Smith carried his beloved little patient back on a safe and chilly path back to the abandoned asylum of hell, back to the place Eggsy was beginning to fear were to be his new home, maybe even his resting place. 

“You taste exquisite.” He remarked to Eggsy's stiffening response. The man just laughed little and pressed a bloody kiss to his forehead, it was slow and tender and Eggsy could only tare wide eyed at his neck where he pressed his face into. He was cold, weak, scared, and helpless. He was broken and breaking in more ways than one and he felt so alone, stranded and abandoned. He was wondering why they didn't leave him to bleed out- again- and let the dogs feast on his corpse and let the memory and story of Gary Unwin become a horror story for the Kingsman to tell as a new scare tactic for trainees. Shaking his strong arms that were as warm as Harry's and he even smelled a little like him, just a little more metallic-y with blood. With a blank stare and wide eyes, Eggsy's quivering lips formed two small and misplaced words. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear traps can really do a lotta damage.
> 
> I've decided to turn this into a series dubbed 'The Taking Of Eggsy'. Originallt this was just going to be a brief torture fic and end fluff but now I'm getting full into an idea of a series with this storyline Ive drafted up. Lots more to come from this in the near future.


	4. Blankness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three different places revolving around the lost boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever heard of those white walled rooms that drive people insane? Total isolation and no food and the complete anxiety that drives someone's mind into the abyss?

The videos made them sick, having to watch every scene that played out before them in helpless silence. Merlin was beginning to grow more frustrated than he had ever felt before in his life, the wizard of tech was beginning to feel like a mere newbie against the walls of codes and locations that he could not pinpoint to the missing agent's location. Arthur was also beginning to grow angrier by the day that his boy was gone, he refused to watch the transmissions for the pure reasoning of believing the sights would make him drop dead where he stood if he knew every little detail of what was happening. 

Harry was in the conference room, eyes blankly scanning over files as he rubbed at his temples, fingers trembling as he nursed a glass of whiskey. The file laying scattered about before him were Eggsy's, updated with photos from his glasses' feed and reports of his absence attached to them. Just as he moved to gulp down the reminader of the amber liquid in his cup Merlin barged in with an exasperated look. 

“Jesus Christ Merlin what happened to knocking-”

“It's a signal jammer. It's why we can't track his glasses. It's why we can't figure out where he is.”

“That's great to know Merlin but how can we-”

“He got outside. He got a look of the surroundings we can take the images he got and use the geographic clues to locate him.” Merlin had a dead serious expression, eyes seemed to be tinted with a bit of hope and confidence that bled into the desperate look that filled Harry's expression. The man closed up the file, pushed away his glass and proceeded to walk in a brisk pace to the door. 

“Good. Very good okay let's get started on that right away. Any assumptions so far based on the imagery?” Harry walked with his hands clasped behind his back and Merlin trailed beside him, holding new printed photos that he held out for Harry to examine. 

“The building is an abandoned one, it looks like an old hospital wing or a clinic based on the outer glances we got. Surrounded by a forest, he got to the edge of the perimeter it seems there is a fence marking it as such. However-”

“If he got to the damn fence then why is he still missing, Merlin.” Harry stopped his walking to stare into the head of tech's eyes with a harsh look. 

“He stepped in a bear trap, Arthur.” Was the instant reply, voice sounded hollow as the two men stood there watching each other. Harry's eyes widened at the answer, and his lips opened as if to force out some kind of response, but whatever it was died in his throat as he imagined the image of Eggsy- desperate and hopeful losing his leg to a primitive trap as such. Merlin seemed to notice the horror slowly dawning on Harry's face and he sighed, speaking up in his place and reassuring him as much as this situation could allow.

“He's okay, It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Smith let him out of it and as far as we can see he's set the leg and is taking care of that matter.” A shudder passed over both their shoulders, envisioning the helplessness one of their best agents must be feeling right now. 

“Right. Okay, that's good I suppose. How can a man this mad be so pressed to both seriously harm and heal in one go?” Harry pressed, more to himself as he and Merlin began their walking again. Heading into the wizard's office where Eggsy's images were pulled up on the large viewing screen as well as pictures- mug shots- of one 'Dr. Smith'. 

“Well, as you know” Merlin approached the screen as he spoke. “We easily found this man's real identity. His real name is Doctor Isaiah Malum, attended Ivy League medical school's across multiple countries. He has a record of misconduct and malpractice in more countries than one as well. He graduated from a school in the U.S. And ever since then has compiled himself a record of mafia relations and criminal records. He's been in and out of prisons, he seems to actually b an escaped convict as of now, someone broke him out just right before Galahad's disappearance. We can only assume of whoever his connections are this time, but I think whoever got a hold of this man is responsible for Eggsy's current predicament.” 

As Merlin spoke Harry's eyes shot over all he could, listening to the information given to him and examining the photos of Dr. Malum and cocking his head at his extensive records. The man was handsome he appeared like a modern gentleman- the thought made Harry's stomach churn uncomfortably. His eyes were grey and his hair was a soft black, smoothed back in a styled pomp and he seemed to be rater fond of a mere button up and vest. He looked like an old mobster, Harry decided, however charming his outer demeanor seemed to be though it was ruined when Harry turned his attention to the photo from Eggsy's feed. Where the man loomed over him with a mouth latched to the boy's bloodied leg. Harry's faced tightened and he looked down at the photos he held to look closely at the landscape of a small town through the wired fencing. 

“We've sent agents out already, we've sent them to a list of abandoned clinics as such in the Americas and we've got our database going to look for any towns that could be the ones in the photos.” Harry nodded grimly, Merlin was quiet for a few sparse seconds before speaking up again. “Harry,” He spoke softly and stepped close to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Harry we're goin to find him. It'll be okay.” 

“I know we will, I just wish it was sooner before..this.” He smacked the back of his hand aainst the phtoos and then tossed them to sit on Merlin's untidy desk. “Contact me again whenever we find out more information. Thank you Merlin.” Harry kept his eyes distant and vacant as he turned to leave, he kept his head down as he walked back to his own placement and locked the door behind him. As son as the door was locked his own walls fell, he clenched a fist and bit at his knuckles to hold back the rising bile and bubbling urge to just beak down into pitiful sobs. He needed his boy back, his little egg, every night he stayed awake and did his own searching. Downing bottles of amber liquid that his throat and head ached and creating a black hole for himself to be swept away into. They could find him, they had to find him. Eggsy had to come home soon, the boy would come home soon. 

-

Roxy had her ankles crossed as she sat back on a mere street bench, a newspaper held up to block her face from viewers as she examined her phone for any new information. Merlin had sent her out to scope the small towns of America along with a handful of other agents in search of her fallen friend. She was currently inspecting a town in Connecticut, one of the many towns in the states that held abandoned hospital buildings and asylums. She looked up just as she felt someone sit down beside her, scooting aside a bit and shivering at a cold breeze that wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't look over to the man by her side, she didn't deem it necessary, at least not until she heard the small click of a gun's hammer and her gaze jerked to the side. Where a tall, black haired man was smiling with soft grey eyes. 

“Well I fit isn't little Lancelot I presume, yes?” He chuckled, and tsked as he looked over to her. “I suppose you are here for your beloved fallen agent. Roxy looked down to the obvious shape of a gun that was pressed against her side, concealed by a jacket. 

“Gary has told me so much about you, his best mate as he says it.” He chuckled, a fond little chuckle as he recalled the memory. “I had just finished with his leg when he mentioned you, Roxy. Do forgive him for the slip up I had given him a little...encouragement in the shape of pills if I my say- to distract from the pain of course. You know a bear trap wounds is rather messy, had to tie him down to operate. Oh yes we always operate on conscious patients if you're wondering.” 

Roxy sputtered out a breath and had tight fingers wrapped around the edges of the newspaper, she shifted her wrist to look at her watch, if she could just manage to hit him with a dart before he made any moves. He knew though, he knew all too well and he pressed the gun harder into her side.

“You try to dart me I wil blow your fucking entrails al over this bench you hear me, Ms. Morton?” He spoke with venom this time, and he looked at her with a tight frown and hard dark eyes that looked like a beady wild animal's. “I know what your little toys too, I've had a lot of fun playing around with young Mr. Unwin's.”

“What do you want, Dr. Malum.” She spit out, looking over to lock eyes with the crazed doctor only to find him smiling again. 

“Well you see,” He sighed contently and leaned a little closer. “At first I wanted the information from little Gary. I assume you already know who my boss is. Given the little task however I can't help but become to admire how hard the little man is to not crack open. So I've decided, I'm just going to watch him break. Make him think what I want, you know?” He chuckled again. “If I make the poor kid simply think, you people are the reason he wakes up without...say a tongue or an eyes or even a limb. If I make him suffer to the point of blankness I can make him my personal puppet. Oh like a little doll, I can dress him up, maybe convince him to kill a bit for me. Hmmm..” He hummed and leaned away again to look down at Roxy's paled features and watery eyes. “So I'm going to tell you this, to tell your precious...Arthur. Or even better..” He reached out with a free hand to grasp Roxy's cheek and turn her very slowly to face him. “I know you can see me Merlin.” He outright barked a delirious laugh. “I hope you're enjoying the show I've given you. Cause your about to get so much more. Gary will be begging me for death before you or your little pawns can even come to find where I've locked him up.” Malum finally reeled away and moved to stand, taking the gun from Roxy's side he waved innocently. “Now do forgive me I must be off Im afraid there is a very important patient I must attend to at this moment. Do have a good day now.” And with that he was off, turning on his heels and sauntering away as if nothing but a little friendly talk was here. 

Roxy was left sitting on her bench with a clenched jaw and a pale face, over the comms of her glasses she heard Merlin finally speak up, his tone urgent and demanding. “Roxy get out of their now.”

“On it.” He murmured, up and moving quickly, however she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes peering at her every step she took. 

-

“Ahhh rise and shine my dear how was your sleep?” Malum, or Smith as Eggsy had begun to know the man as, was sitting close to Eggsy's side. The boy's vision was blurry and he focused his dilated eyes on Smith, before he looked around the familiar grey room of his personal hell and he let out a little whine, trying to pick up his fists that were as always chained down to the arms of the chair he became to know as his only comfort spot. Smith reached out petted at Eggsy's hair which was beginning to stick up in funny places. Eggsy had a dull ache in his entire leg and he couldn't even muster the energy to move it himself. The blonde grumbled and shivered as the man stroked his hand down Eggsy torso to rest on his upper thigh, resting over the start of massive thick bandaging to conceal the stitches and slices from his earlier 'surgery'. Images of watching he man cut up his leg eve more and mess with his bones made him cry a little and he shook as if it was still happening. His mind was drug addled now and he looked over when the man cupped his cheek and stroked a thumb below his green eyes. 

“Now now, shhh it's okay now it's over dear child. We're almost over with all of this I promise. I just need one more thing from you Gary I just need you to do something for me okay?” Malum spoke with a very soft voice, all too close to Eggsy's face as Eggsy's hazy eyes focused on him and before he responded he found himself nodding just a little. 

“Yeah..what...what do you need..?” He murmured in a weak voice, maybe if he did one last thing he could go home? Malum's eyes lit up as he patted his cheek. 

“I need you to hurry up and break for me child, hurry up so I can take you home as mine, you see...” Malum reach up to the IV that hung above Eggsy and he clamped down on the medication that dripped into his veins. “I want you to give yourself to me, understood?”

“I undestan' an all but..” He hesitated, looking up and sighing as he closed his eyes, the slow dull in his leg was becoming more of a consistent burning with the lack of meds in him. “I-I don' belong to you ya shit. I won' I won' doit.” Eggsy shuddered and shook his head, his fists were tight and he shook in preparation as he felt Malum tense up by his side. 

“Very well, if you won't do it willingly. Then Ill just have to make you. I really didn't want to do it like this Gary.” The doctor hummed, standing now to strip Eggsy of any needles that lay in his skin- cutting off any supply of medication and leaving him aching. 

“Wha' are ya doin?” Eggsy questioned, eyes fearful as he watched the man moved in calculated motions and watched the way he seemed so vacant of the warmth he held whenever Eggsy said something he approved of. Slow Eggsy felt himself moving before he realized what was happening. He was being untied and pushed up, held by the back of his neck and crying out as his injured leg hit the ground. But the man never responded, didn't answer or hesitate as he practically dragged Eggsy from the room- limbs failing and kicking in any attempts to get free. He knew it was in vain, all his futile attempts but his own ego refused to let him go without a little struggle. Not as he was being painfully and effortlessly dragged through the hallways, passed multiple abandoned doors with empty patient rooms addled with sick remnants of those who were trapped here. Eggsy watched as he was guided to a door at the end of the rotting hallway, to a door that was of heavy metal such as his own and opened up to reveal a pristine white room, solid white walls and floors. He was thrown to the floor with a shuddering gasp and loose sob- fumbling and making himself turn around to watch as Malum grabbed the handle of the door and spoke, voice hollow. 

“You will stay here until you either snap, or you die. Take your pick boy.” That was all Eggsy heard before the door was shut. And Eggsy had to rub his eyes to make sure the door didn't just disappear, the inside of the door was white and smooth like the walls and it practically blended in. Eggsy was left in silence, looking around the four tight walls that felt like they were slowly closing in around him, he was stuck in a little white box. His leg felt like it was falling off already and the blood seeped through the bandages, he fell onto his back and stared up at an equally white ceiling and tried to stop the way his breathing began to pick up in anxiety as his imagination ran wild with what could possibly happen to him in this little cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth removal lowkey inspired by recent wisdom teeth removal of my own, the pain is real


End file.
